The Blade Glinted Softly
by iDepp
Summary: Tobias Ragg, a young tortured boy who knows nothing of love, ends in the nurturing care of Mrs. Lovett. He adores his adoptive mother, but is the quiet barber upstairs all that he seems? Sweeney Todd from Toby POV. Rated T for mild language/violence
1. Bad Dreams

**HEY!!! Sweeney Todd has been my favorite book/musical/urban legend for years, so when the movie came out I knew that I had to write a fic. This story is basically the entire plot line of the movie version written from Toby's point of view.**

**I own the Sweeney Todd book, 1958 movie, and all soundtracks. I don't own Johnny Depp...**

**But if I did... ;D**

**OH!! JUST as a note... MRS. LOVETT'S NAME WAS MARGERY!! That is how it is documented and that is what her name is in the ORIGINAL novel. Where y'all came up with _Nellie_ is BEYOND me!! Anyway...yeah. Just letting you know.**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_The blade glinted softly, and he took another two cautious steps forward, ensuring that his prey did not realize his presence. He narrowed his eyes, intent upon what he knew he had to do, and was about to do. Another step, another, another...cautious and careful. He felt his stomach muscles contract, and he realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out in a silent gasp, and extended his foot in order to be another inch closer to his victim. There was a small click of metal on brick, and he cringed as the one who he had been sneaking upon stiffened. He looked down and cringed, for he realized that the buckle of his shoe had come undone, and that was what had given him away. He returned his eyes yet again to the man, and readied himself yet again to take another step forward but stopped dead when the victim made a strained sound. His eyes widened as he realized that his prey was saying his name._

"_Toby..."_

"NO!"

Tobias Ragg sat straight up in his cot, painting heavily and shivering from sweat. He had had that dream again, the one where he was about to kill an unsuspecting man. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to wash the dirty dream from his mind. He felt unclean, gross...disgusting. In the dream, Toby was a murderer. That was the thought that kept repeating over and over in his mind, like a snapped record. "In your dreams, you're a murderer, Toby. Only in your dreams..." He repeated this line to himself several times as he shifted his position on the concrete floor, until he was once again cuddled up with his thin wool blanket and pillow made out of an old pair of pants. The dream never failed to terrify him, and he had no idea why. He shut his eyes and attempted to drift into sleep once again, this time, most hopefully, without dreams of demon razors.

"TOOOO-BYYYYY!"

Tobias abruptly snapped his eyes open, but promptly clamped them shut again, squinting with all his might.

"DON'T PRETEND TO BE ASLEEP TOOOO-BYYYYY!"

He felt a rough hand grab his hair and yank him to his feet, while another set of hands grabbed his arms and yanked them around his back, causing Toby to wince in pain. He glared at his captor, who, though still holding Toby's hair, was standing at arms distance away.

"Little Toby having bad dreams again?" The tall boy laughed, revealing his absence off a front tooth. He bent down so his face was of equal height to Tobias's and sneered. "Do you want your mommy?"

Toby writhed and twisted, attempting to escape his unforgiving captors. "Let...me...GO!" Tobias kicked at the sneering kidnapper-of-sorts, who easily dodged the younger boy feeble attempts at violence. "LET ME GO ALEXANDER!" Toby made another attempt attacking Alexander, and miraculously swiped the side of the older boy's face. The slap seemed the push all of the hateful delight out of Alexander, and he growled as he leaned his face so it was but not an inch from Tobias's.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." He growled, pausing between each word for dramatic effect. His foul breath sickened Tobias, and he convulsed. Alexander stood up straight, which was a full two heads taller than Tobias's meek height of 4 foot 8, rather small for a 13 year old, and glared down at the younger boy.

"Beat 'im."

There was sharp pain to the side of Toby's head, and a sickening crack as his head hit the concrete floor. Tobias struggled to stay conscious, but felt his cause was lost after the painful snap of a rib. He closed his eyes, and wished for all this pain to go away. He wanted to be somewhere safe, somewhere that had a mum and dad waiting for him at home. Toby knew he couldn't hold on much longer, and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He shuddered as a cold hand grabbed his neck. 'This is the end...' he thought to himself, and the hand and beatings got more severe by the second.

"ALEXANDER MARSHALL!"

Instantly the cold hand released its icy grasp, and the beatings ceased. Toby didn't need to open his eyes to know who came to his rescue. It was the matron, Mrs. Wildes. Slowly he rolled over to his side, in where he could see that Alexander and his lackey were being shoved out of the door, and that the matron was giving each a hard rap on the bottom multiple times. Once both had been punished and shooed out of the room, Tobias heard footsteps coming near him, which he assumed were the matrons.

"Ragg. Are you alright?"

When she received no response, she knelt down and slowly eased him up to a sitting position. "Can you stand?" Toby slowly nodded, and she helped him to his feet. "There's a man here, and he's looking for a boy." Toby looked up at the matron with wide eyes. "I'll...be adopted...?" The matron shook her head, and lead Tobias out to the main concrete hallway of the workhouse. "No. You're not fit to be adopted." She look Tobias in the eyes, and then looked away. "He only needs a hired hand. " She stopped walking and gave him a once over. "Yes, you seem to fit the description he described." Tobias looked down at his feet, and continued walking to wards the hallway to meet his new master.

"Here we are Toby." He ceased his monotonous walking and looked up to the man who would now be his father-of-sorts. If someone was trying to stand out in a crowd, this man's outfit certainly would have done the trick. He was tall, and wore his hair slicked and curly around his head. His outfit was of a tight. stretchy material, and was a royal blue in shade, embellished with gold embroidery. To add to his ridiculous outfit, he had a purple and gold cape, and a ridiculous top hat on his head. it was all Tobias could do not to laugh at the man.

The matron spoke first. "Tobias, this is Senor Adolfo Pirelli, and he is a barber in need of a boy. You will work for him from now on." Toby nodded, and addressed his new employer. "I will do my bes' sir." Tobias gave a slight bow and stood up again.

His employer spoke for the first time, in an accent that was so over the top, it was almost comical. "Jess, we will mos' deffeneentlee 'ave an... eenterestinck time together." Pirelli offered a smile and a hand to wards Toby. "Come boy. Let us go together." Toby nodded and stepped forward, feeling that this man was to nice to be true. It didn't feel right, how kind that was was acting. And that's EXACTLY what he thought it was, acting. Nevertheless, it was a place away from this hell house, so he stepped out the door with Pirelli, hoping a praying to God that a nice life had come to him at last.

* * *

**So obviously, as we all know, Pirelli is not a nice man. This will become apparent in the next chapter. Please review. THANKIES!!!! I tried to make everyone as in character as possible, and tried to make it seem like Toby puts up with a lot of crap without complaint.**


	2. Doo We Have An Understandink? UPDATED!

**WOOT!!! Many thanks to BeBopALula, nanystagerat, smashing, and JigokuHana for reviewing!!!!**

**I plan to show Pirelli's true colors in this chapter, which will probably make me hate myself. ((I love Edward Sanders/Toby with a PASSION, so making him get beat up killed me on the inside... D:))**

**Pirelli is a gay-talian. True sir, true.**

**I am going to marry Edward Sanders. Keep your hands off ladies. ;D**

**I still don't own Johnny Depp.**

**READ, _REVIEW_, AND ENJOY!!!**!

* * *

Refresher: _His employer spoke for the first time, in an accent that was so over the top, it was almost comical. "Jess, we will mos' deffeneentlee 'ave an... eenterestinck time together." Pirelli offered a smile and a hand to wards Toby. "Come boy. Let us go." Toby nodded and stepped forward, feeling that this man was to nice to be true. It didn't feel right, how kind he was acting. And that's EXACTLY what Tobias thought it was, acting. Nevertheless, it was a place away from this hell house, so he stepped out the door with Pirelli, hoping a praying to God that a nice life had come to him at last._

Toby stared in disbelief at the face of the twisted man whom he owed his loyalty to.

"Well?"

Toby still did not answer, just blinked, giving Pirelli a blank expression. He couldn't't believe it...he had sold his soul from the devil's henchmen to the devil himself. A slight tick of irritation showed on Pirelli's face.

"I said, doo ve 'ave an undeerstandink?"

Still not receiving an answer, Pirelli raised a hand and smacked Tobias across the face, which sent the small boy to the ground, sprawled across the gravel. Pirelli strode over to him, and aggressively placed a foot on his back, pressing Tobias's ribcage against the ground. This prevented his from standing, so he couldn't't even if he had wanted to. Toby gave a small nod of the head, but it was not because he was scared that if he did not answer Pirelli he would be beaten. He had been beaten many times at the work house. No, he nodded because dirt was invading his mouth and nostrils, though he did fear that if angered too much, Pirelli may KILL him. So he nodded his head, and the foot was removed from his back. Tobias stood up slowly, brushing dirt from his trousers and shirt. "Shall we go sir?" he inquired politely, though his insides were boiling with rage. Pirelli nodded and pointed to an incredibly large, overly embellished bag. There was a giant gold buckle on the front, and flowers in gold print dotted the blue material.

"Yoo...yoo take zat."

Toby nodded and attempted to pick up the bag, but dropped it almost immediately, for a foul stench arose from the seams, pervading his nose and nearly gagging him.

"Erm...I beg your pardon sir...but wots in the bag?"

Pirelli looked down at Toby and once again gave him the smile that so repulsed Tobias.

"My eelixir."

Toby shot a glance at the bag, then turned his attention back to Pirelli.

"Elixir...sir?"

He gave Pirelli a puzzled look, and Pirelli reached down, unhooking the great golden latch on the ridiculous blue bag. He rummaged around for a few moments, then pulled out a bottle filled with a yellow liquid, consistant with the color, and aroma, of piss. Toby took a step closer to Pirelli and cringed at the stench.

"Sir?"

Pirelli ingrored Toby and smiled at the bottle as if it was a long lost friend. He unscrewed the lid, letting the punjant aroma amplify in the air. Tobias covered his nose with a hand, and used all of the power in him not to wretch. The smell was that of rotting piss, and it was worse than anything Tobias had ever smelled before.

"Ah...yes. My eelixir. My...MEERICLE eelixir." Pirelli raised the bottle to his nostrils, inhaling the stench as if it was the sweetest perfume in the world. Pirelli was still smiling his smile, and it looked to Toby that Pirelli and the bottle should just go and elpoe, for the way the man was acting.

"Beggin' your pardon sir...but what on earth could be makin' vat bottle smell so bad? Bloody awful, that is." Toby coughed and shook his head, as if that would push away the smell.

Pirelli looked into the clear glass of the bottle and spun it in his hands. "Rub it on yoor head...it gros yoor hair." He sharply turned his head to Tobias and smiled his repulsive smile.

"Seelee boy...lavitoriees are haard too come by these days"

It took a moment for what Pirelli had just said to sink in. When he finally understood, Toby's eyes widened, and his expression was one of complete disbelief. It COULDN'T be...the idea was TOO disgusting!

"You...you mean sir...that you're gonna sell your...piss as a hair growth elixir?" Toby was horrified at the thought, and gaped at the bottle as if it was a giant beetle. He swallowed, and stood just a centimeter, so that he too could look into the glass.

"Singor Pirelli...?"

"Vat?"

"Does rubbing that stuff...that piss on your head REALLY make your hair grow?" Toby couldn't remove his eyes from the yellow liquid, though it repulsed him.

Pirelli laughed, and bent down to a spot where his eyes were exactly at Toby's level, and spoke without his accent for the second time.

"Of course not, and they don't know that. But then again..." he patted Toby's head and stood at full height. "I'm not the one selling it."

* * *

**To clear up some confusion, of ourse Pirelli is selling the product, but he isnt out there every day trying to get people to buy it. So he is making Toby do all the endorsement for it. Yeah...BALLIN!!**

**I know ive said this before but...MRS. LOVETT'S NAME WAS MARGERY!! That is what her name is in the ORIGINAL novel, and THAT is an English name. Where y'all came up with _Nellie_ is BEYOND me!! Anyway...yeah. Just letting you know. Just because SOOO many people say her name is Nellie...im like...NO.**

**HAHA. Im too obsessed with this story.**


	3. LADIES AN' GENTLEMAN!

**Anyway, I want to thank those who have been keeping up on my story. Though I DO have ONE request!!**

**If you read my story and liked it at all, or even just read it, can you post a review saying that you read it, and if it was good, bad, or just ok? I really want to know how many hits I am getting...sooooo yeah!**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**I own every movie relating to this legend now, and all the books at Borders...BUT STILL DONT OWN JOHNNY!!!**

**Read, _REVIEW!_, and enjoy!**

**OH!! BTW!! This chapter is two weeks later...**

* * *

Tobias stood behind the dingy curtain and inhaled, taking in the cold air. He was running a fever, and the cold air felt like a saint against his skin. A moment later, reality brought him back from his joy and reminded him of what he was about to do. He looked down at his hand and and eyed the small hand drum he was holding. He looked away in disgust, for the sight of the instrument repulsed him. Every day, this little drum helped him lie to unsuspecting people, who had done him no harm. He wanted so much to throw the drum to the floor and mutilate it until it no longer even resembled a drum. He wanted to stop it, kick it, punch it, and scream at it until it was just a pile of debris. But...he couldn't. If he did, Pirelli would surely do something awful to him; something to mutilate his body in some way. Toby felt a line of sweat forming underneath the blonde wig that Pirelli so cruelly made the boy wear. It was uncontrollably itchy, and a size to small for his head. From this stupid wig, Toby had a permanent scar on his forehead from the wig line...but that wasn'the worst of what Pirelli had done. Toby glanced down at his hand, bandaged and wrapped in a gauze stained with dirt a blood, and smirked. In all the years he had lived at the work house, he had manged to escape with only a few insignificant cuts and scars, most of which were caused by his running into things in the darkness of the night. But in just the few weeks he had been with "Singorelli Adolfo Pirelli", as the man liked to call himself, Toby had obtained deep scars and cuts across all his body, save his face But the worst scars resided on the back of his right hand. The entire back was swollen, bloody, and scarred, due to Pirelli's carelessness with the razors when he enlisted Tobias's help in sharpening them. Toby never complained though. He just wasn't that sort of boy. He had learned to tough out life, and take it as it comes. 

Boy...had THAT been a mistake.

Tobias hated Pirelli more than ANYTHING in the world, and he was sure that if the man dropped dead this very moment, there would have been no greater blessing on Earth. Toby surveyed the room he was standing in at the moment and crinkled his small, boyish nose in disgust. The room was truly and utterly revolting. Not a spot was untouched by either dirt, dust...or god knows what else. Pirelli was the biggest pig on the planet. And thought the room was packed away and moved to a new location every other day, it never failed to have at least a quarter inch layer of dust, making the room in general an eye sore. Every morning, Toby would go out and pack everything away, move it to the coach, and then he and Pirelli would be on their way to the next location of their repetitive sales journey. What angered Tobias wasn't the fact that Pirelli made his pack and move everything single handedly, but it was that while Toby was working, Pirelli would sleep, go to the nearest bar to do countless things to countless women, or yell at Toby that he wasn't doing it right. Other times, when they would stay the night at a location, Pirelli would bring a woman back to the room and do well...things with her, while Toby attempted at sleep, just on the other side of the place, separated only by a sheet. Once, out of curiosity, Tobias secretly spied on Pirelli and whomever he was with that night, just to find what they could possibly be doing to warrant such an awful noise. He had instantly looked away, for the image he had seen immensely disturbed him. He had been embarrassed to find that a blush had crept up to his cheeks, and could not look Pirelli in the eye for a week after the incident. Toby now slept outside whenever Pirelli brought a woman back with him, and he had decided that he didn't want to ever get married. Girls didn't appeal to him.

But he wasn't gay.

Oh no, Toby thought some girls were pretty, but he just couldn't imagine himself doing things with a girl like Pirelli did. It seemed wrong...like you were taking advantage of her. Toby thought a man should treat his wife with respect and love, not just as a toy. But Pirelli was basically incapable of feeling anything but greed, so Toby feel he was fighting a lost cause. No matter what he did, it was always wrong. Even if Pirelli did the exact same thing. He sighed and crouched down, waiting for when Pirelli would give him the signal to appear on the other side of the curtain, swindling customers into giving them money. Any minute now, Pirelli would come bursting from the back door to say...

"Toby. GO!"

Toby stood up from his crouched position. He gulped, and nodded his head. Placing one hand on the curtain, he took a deep breath...and opened it, stepping onto the stage and ready to sell his vile product. He raised the hand with the baton on it and gave the drum a hard rap.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!"

Another rap of the obnoxiously loud drum, and peoples heads started to turn toward Tobias's direction.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PUH-LEASE!"

A nice size crowd was beginning to form, interested in what Toby was about to say.

"DO YOU WAKE EVERY MORNING IN SHAME AND DESPAIR, TO DISCOVER YOUR PILLOW IS COVERED WITH HAIR? OR WOT NOT TO BE THERE?"

A few heads nodded in the crowd. Toby wanted desperately to scream at them, and tell them they were listening to a load of shit. But he couldn't, he had to sing this stupid song Pirelli wrote, and make the people believe that there actually is an elixir that can grow your hair back.

"WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, FROM NOW ON YOU CAN WAKE IN A TEASE! YOU NEED NEVER AGAIN HAVE A WORRY OR CARE, I WILL SHOW YOU A MIRACLE MARVELOUS RARE!"

The crowds excitement was growing, Toby knew. They wanted to see what special product was going to be provided, and they wanted to see results. Toby faked a smile and continued on with his song, rage building in his head with every second he had to lie to these people.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE SOMETHING' WOT ROSE FROM THE DEAD..."

_"Here it comes_..." Toby thought to himself, and he placed a hand on the rip of his cap and turned in a small circle.

"ON THE TOP OF MY HEAD!"

He pulled the cap off and shook his head a bit, revealing the shoulder length blonde wig that the entire audience took as his real hair. The were gasps of surprise and excitement from every member of the crowd...except for two. A man and woman, both sallow looking and gaunt, pale as ghosts. Their clothes were ragged and unwashed, and the two of them had the unruliest hair Tobias had ever laid eyes on. They were both uninterested and stone faced, she with a hand on his shoulder and chest, he almost glaring at Toby. Toby tore his eyes from the odd couple and scanned the rest of the crowd. _"Ah well,"_ he thought to himself, _"Lest thems two say somehin' about Pirelli's product, the other audience don' seem to be noticing them. Let's no' let two stone faced people stop your sellin' Toby." _Toby stole one last look at the couple and continued with song, determined to make them believers in Pirelli's Miracle Elixir.

* * *

**WOOT!! FIRST GLIMPSES OF TODD AND LOVETT!! YAY!!!! Now, depending on reviews, i may make the rest of the songs actually song, or i may make them dialog. I plan to do a few scenes from Todd and Lovett's POV, just cause Little Priest and Epiphany are too amazing to pass up! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I KNOW Ive said this before, but I probably will keep saying it until people get it through their think Skulls... MRS. LOVETT'S NAME IS MARGERY!!!! NOT NELLIE!!! Sorry for saying it so bluntly, but that is the number one thing bothering me this week. NO OFFENSE MEANT TO ANYONE!!! Thank you for listening to my rant. BTW, if you don't believe that is what her name was in real life, you should at least stick with what the ORIGINAL AUTHOR WROTE! And if you don't believe that is what the author wrote, i have the book and will GLADLY take a picture of the back, where it CLEARLY states her name. THANKS!**

**BTW, I don't mean to come across as rude or anything!!!**


	4. Smells Like Piss

**YAY!! I FINALLY GOT COMPUTER TIME!!! HA HA, anyway, I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and such...if you guys review more, I may update a bit more often...who knows?!?! nudge nudge wink wink HA**

**WOOT!!!! So, if I seem overly excited...I am. Cause I just got a SWEENEY TODD script signed by Johnny Depp and HBC...I think I just died.**

**READ, ****_REVIEW_, AND ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Tobias grabbed two bottles of Pirelli's that had been resting on a table to wards the back of his stage, and held one straight out from his body, tossing the other into the crowd to be passed around.

"The magic that grew my 'air back from nuffin' was Pirelli's! It's a miracle elixir, and can slick any kind 'o hair! Soon sprouts curls!" Tobias threw the crowd a happy smile, and unscrewed the bottle, striding over to a bald man in the front row. He poured a few drops into his hand, and began a circular rubbing motion on the soon-to-be customer's head.

"Bet you're wonderin' if Pirelli's REALLY stimulates the growf'? You can have my oaf', sir! 'Tis unique!" There was a happy series of gasps and cheers from the audience, as they watched attentively to Toby's every move.

"Jus' rub in a minute…stimulate it a bit, you know, so'z the elixir can really sink in." Toby grabbed the man's hand and performed the rubbing motion using the customer's own hand. "There 'ya go, sir. Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!"

Tobias raised the bottle that remained in his hand high above his head, and opened his mouth to speak. Before even one word could leave his throat however, another voice cut him off.

"Pardon me, ma'am wots vat awful stench?"

Tobias looked around the crowd alarmed, and saw that it was the sunken pale man who had spoken. An opened bottle of Pirelli's was being passed around, and that was what the man was smelling. He had a disgusted look on his face, and his nose was slightly crinkled. His woman friend leaned forward, sneering slightly, and placed her hand and chin on his shoulder.

"Are we standin' near an open trench?

The man nodded in agreement and nodded his head to the woman, only slightly.

"Must be standin' near an open trench."

Toby looked over the crowd to see if anyone had seemed to notice the couple's little...outburst. No one seemed to have noticed, and Tobias blew out a sigh of relief. Toby shook his head, and held up his bottle once again.

"Try Pirelli's Miracle Elixir!! Even the most unruly of hair," he gave a slight jerk or the head towards the solemn faced woman, "can be slicked. Soon sprouts curls." He held up a lock of the wig, which had a slight wave to it, implying that is was the piss which had given him the full head of hair. "Yes, try Pirelli's. And when they see how thick sir, YOU." he pointed at an old man in the front, who laughed, "can have you pick sir, of the girls!"

Once again the crowd laughed good natured at Tobias's playful humor, save for two people. They stood solemn as ever, their eyes cold an unforgiving. As his eyes connected with the man, who had a single, odd grey streak running through his hair, Toby felt a chill go along his spine. He shook off the feeling, and held out his bottle of Pirelli's for the crowd to see. He panned his head across the audience, and nodded excitedly. "Wanna buy a bottle?"

"What is this...?"

Toby averted his eyes in shock, for it was the pale faced man who had spoken once again. He was holding the bottle at arms length, as if examining it carefully, with a tightly knit brow.

"What is this?"

The woman who had spoken again, repeating her partner's words, and leaning her head on her his shoulder so as to get a better look at the bottle. Toby attempted to speak, but was cut off by him once again.

"Smells like piss..."

The man had unscrewed the lid of the bottle and smelled it, crinkling his nose in disgust. He offered it towards the woman who leaned in to get a whiff. "Smells like...EW!" She covered her nose with her hands and shook her head.

"Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear..." She nodded her head to the man and gave him a truly repulsed look.

He gave a slight smirk. "This is piss...piss wiv' ink."

As a murmur came from the crowd, Toby raised his voice to be heard, stately to overpower the two who could potentially chase away his customers.

"Try Pirelli's, activate your roots sir!"

The man with the streak nodded to the gentleman next to him, indicating his boots. "Keep it off your boots sir, eats right 'froo." The gentleman looked down at his boots, slightly disgusted.

Toby shouted a little louder, trying to take the attention away from the ghostlike two.

"YES! try Pirelli's, use a bottle of it!" He winked at a woman in the front, who giggled. "Ladies seem to LOVE it!"

The woman with unruly hair and sunken eyes snorted and cocked her head to one side.

"Flies do too."

The audience laughed at the woman's quick witted retort, but Toby was speechless. Never before had anyone figured out the secret of Pirelli's elixir, let alone interrupted him, or contradicted him while he was selling it. Toby was flabbergasted, and completely at a loss for words. His mouth just hung open, gaping at the man who looked as if he hadn't slept in years. 'Pirelli will be angry when he finds out abou' this...' Toby gasped. "PIRELLI!" He spun to face the curtain just as the elaborate Italian himself pushed the flaps aside and strode through, bearing a look of utter hate.

"EYEEEEEEEEE am Adolfo Pirelli, da keeng of dee barbers! EYE am dee barber of kings!!" His look of anger instantly switched to one of a kindly man. "AH! Bonjour no! Good day!" He smiled his disgusting smile to the audience, who did not seem to enjoy it any more than Toby did. "Eye blow joo a kiss." He blew a kiss to a woman in the front row the pack, who instantly looked as if she were about to vomit. Almost immediately, his face turned back into the expression of hatred, and he spoke as if he was a man of pious status. "AND EYEEEE!!! Dees so famoose Pirelli, eye weesh-a to know-a who has-a da nerva-a to sayyyyyyyyyehhhhh..." He scanned the crowd with glaring eyes, and crinkled his long, hooked nose. "Who sayehs my eelixeer is piss. WHO sayehs DEES?"

Toby held his breath. He knew that no matter what happened, Toby would be beaten for the outburst of the dark man with the strange gray streak in his hair. He hung his head and closed his eyes tight, preparing for the worst.

"I do."

Tobias's head shot up. It was the ghostly faced man whose voice had risen over the crowd. The man was staring Pirelli straight in the eyes, not looking the least bit intimidated. Pirelli's eyes were wide, shocked that someone had spoken against him. The man took a few steps forward, in order to be closer to the fake eye-talian.

"I am Mister Sweeney Todd...of Fleet Street."

* * *

**WOOT!!! And thus concludes chapter four!! YAY!!! I wanted to make it longer, but it was getting to long already...so I hope y'all are satisfied with how this chapter turned out!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Did you know that if you review one little orphan boy gets taken away from an evil barber and put into a good home? WONT YOU HELP!!! REVIEW!**

**BTW!!! I love the last line. YAY SWEENEY!**


	5. To ShaveA Da Face

**YAY!!! I got MORE REVIEWS!!!! Haha... maybe if I get more Ill update more often...WHO KNOWS????**

**I OWNS THE SOUNDTRACK, SWEATER, ALL THE OLD MOVIES, THE SIGNED SCRIPT, AND JOHNNY DEPP... oh wait. That's right...I don't own Johnny Depp, that was a dream...**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

**Remember, each time you review, a poor little orphan boy get taken away from a gay barber. So review.**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd...so that was his name. A fitting one at that, for it was as dark and foreboding as the man himself. Toby glanced from Mr. Todd back to Pirelli, who was fuming with rage, and surprise that someone had actually spoken back to him. Pirelli's eyes were narrow, and the corner of his mouth was twitching. Toby quickly looked back to Todd and his lady friend, who was positively beaming. Sweeney Todd began taking slow steps towards the front of crowd as he spoke yet again, his eyes on the ground.

"I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir..." he paused and looked into Pirelli's face for a moment, before returning his eyes to the ground, "and I say to you. It is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss..." he held up the bottle and cringed, crinkling his nose. "And ink." He raised his eyes, his steps holding more confidence, and a mocking tone in his voice. He reached the front of the stage and stared directly into Pirelli's hateful pupils. "And furthermore signor, I have serviced no kings... yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity, than any street mountebank." Mr. Todd turned to face the crowd and spoke loudlly, a blank, almost smug expression residing upon his features. He reached into his pockets and pulled out two of the most brilliantly carved silver razors Toby had ever seen, and held them up for the crowd to see.

"Do yo' see these razors? I lay them against five pound that you are no match for me."

There were murmurs of wonder from the crowd. The razors were truly magnificent, works of art. Each handle was intracitely carved, and they were probably the cleanest things Toby had ever laid eyes on. Nothing he had seen before sparkled or shone as much as these two little razors that this mysterious man had in his posession. No one had ever stood up to Pirelli either. One thing was certian, this strange man knew no fear. Sweeney Todd turned once again to face Pirelli as he spoke.

"Either accept my challenge, or reveal your self as a sham."

Pirelli leaned down to Todd's level and examined the razors for a moment with his eyes. He smiled his toothy grin, sneering as he spoke.

"You hear zees fooleesh man?" He he slowly rose to his full height, glaring down at Sweeney Todd as if he was a disgusting beetle.

"Now puhlease, yoo will see how hee will regreta theesa FOLLY!" He removed his cape and swung it over his head, letting it drop to the floor dramatically. He turned to Toy with eyes that could kill and stomped his foot twice, each stomp representing a syllable in Tobias's name.

"TO-BY!"

Toby rushed upon the stage to his master's side, grabbing the little case that contained all of Pirelli's barbering supplies and laying it open faced on a small table near the eye-talian. Mr. Todd turned to the audience and nodded his head.

"Who'se for a free shave?"

There was chaotic shouting like Tobias had never heard before, for every man in the audience seemed to want the privilege of having a free shave. Toby giggled a bit, but stopped when he saw Pirelli's dagger-like eyes stabbing into his own. Toby turned away quickly, and focused on Sweeney Todd once again. Two men had run upon the stage and taken their places in either barbers chair, and Todd was slowly climbing the steps to the stage. He stopped mid step, and turned so just his head was toward the ever growing crowd.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

Toby averted his eyes to the beadle, who had a sickening look of smugness upon his face. He replied in a voice dripping with fake pious and honey.

"GLAD, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors."

The Beadle waddled up the steps to the platform and stood near the southern side of the stage, holding a silver whistle in one pudgy, mud streaked hand. He turned to Pirelli and Todd, who were each standing behind a chair where an unshaven was sitting. "Ready?" He asked.

Pirelli tilted his chin upward snootily and smiled at the Beadle. "A-Rrrrready." He rolled the 'r', spit spraying Toby's face like a tidal wave. Mr. Todd looked to Beadle Bamford with a blank expression, and twitched one corner of his mouth, a gesture which Tobias guessed was suppoed to be a smile. Todd nodded.

"Ready."

The Beadle turned to the crowd and spoke loudly, so that all far and wide woul be able to hear his voice. "THE FASTEST, SMOOTHEST SHAVE IS...THE WINNAR" He brought the silver whistle to his mouth and blew, the shill noise prevading everyone ears. Tobias picked up one side of the strop, and handed the other end and a razor to Pirelli. Toby, clenched his teeth, for he KNEW what was coming. As suspected, Pirelli was not watching what he was doing, so with each stop of the razor, Tobias's hand became the victim of Pirelli's carelessness' resulting in cuts and scars that would probably never heal. When the stropping was finished Pirelli nudged Toby on the shoulder, indicating that Toby should sit down. Pirelli began latering the man's face, speaking to Todd whilst.

"To shave-a da face...to cut-a da hair...requre da graceeee...require da flair!" Pirelli smiled at Sweeney Todd, who was still methodically stropping his razor. Pirelli grabbed the razor and rougly stroked it up and down the customers face, still glaring at Todd. "For eefa you sleep, you nick da lip, you clip-a da cheen, you rip-a da skin a beet beyond-a repair." Todd continued to ignore Pirelli, and sought to lather his client, seemingly entranced, rubbing the lather across the mans face.

Pirelli put down his razor, and began shouting something about his talent being given to him by God, but Toby couldn't take his eyes off of Sweeney Todd. Something about his was off, wrong, but Toby couldnt place just what. He glaced at Pirelli once again, seeing that he had only half shaved his customer. When he looked back to Todd, the man was now pulling out his razor. With only a few graceful strokes, his shave-e was completely stubble free. Averting his gaze to Pirelli, who still was shouting incoherently, Toby stood up and began packing away the barbering tools. Pirelli shot a glance to Todd once more.

"EET TAKE-A DA GRAAAAA-"

The Beadle held out an arm to Todd, interrupting Pirelli's idocy.

"The winnah...IS TODD!"

The audience cheered and hooted for the man, while Pirelli looked dombfounded. Todd still had his blank expression, and it seemed to Toby that he didnt even care that eh had won. Pirelli strode up To Sweeney Todd and took a slight bow.

"I bow to a skill far greater than my ownnn..." Todd didnt not turn to face him; he only snapped his fingers and held out his open hand.

"The five pound please." PLirelli narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his small coin purse, handing the man what he rightfully owned. Pirelli nodded and smiled, backing up towards Toby. "Unteel we meet again!" Toby felt the sharp pain of Pirelli's hand slapping his face and winced, but still did not take his eyes off Todd. There was somethign strange about him...and Toby knew he woul have to find out what. As he was shoved rather forcefully back into the small, dusty room he now called home, he couldnt help but wonder just when he would see the barber again...

* * *

**WOO!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! I sincerely apologize to all the people who have been waiting for an update (are there any...?), but school is REALLY difficult for me...and with auditions and dance, I rarely get time o type. I know I didn't include much of Pirelli's song in this...but seeing as the chapter was growing too lengthy...I cut it. SOWWY!!! **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me so much more motivated to update if I get reviews!!! MUAH!!!**


End file.
